


Will you do me the honor and become my wife?

by Mystique1250



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol Mikaelson Lives, Marriage, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, The Hollow lives in the Mikaelsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson. The witch and the original. The two, who got together, thanks to fate, and lost each other countless times. However, since 'the Hollow' lives in the Mikaelsons and they are not allowed to get close, Kol seizes the chance that his siblings cannot tear the lovers apart again, and pops the question to Davina. This wedding is supposed to fulfill both of their dreams, but can it really be perfect if the family can't be present?





	Will you do me the honor and become my wife?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The white cloth is wrapped around me and I slowly start to feel like a big cotton ball. In my brown hair a small clasp clamps, which holds the long veil at my head. Cami had helped me to do my hair and then put make-up on me. She seemed to enjoy it very much. When I told her what she was almost happier than I was. But the lucky one is Kol, considering how happy he was when I said yes. He even cried, which is not typical of him. As I recall, I only saw him cry once and that was when we danced before he died in Kaleb's body. Considering how many bad things we've both been through, it lasts a lifetime and beyond. "You look fantastic, Davina," announces Camille O'Connell, my best friend, which is pretty sad considering that I have almost no friends at my age. She enthusiastically reaches out her hand so that I can get up from my chair and then leads me to the large mirror in which I immediately begin to look at myself. Tears come to my eyes and I almost cry for joy again. Oh man Davina, be strong! "Are you okay?" Cami asks carefully. I just nod silently and close her into a joyful, warm embrace: "You are such a good friend. " "I know," confirms the blonde. "I'm glad I can be here today. " Remembering how my friend was brought back to me, I press her even harder on me so as not to lose her again. I still know exactly how Freya visited me only a few days ago to present me my wedding present. After I had given her the leadership of my coven, she now had the power to bring back a person from the realm of the dead. Since I, thanks to the Mikaelsons, had already given away my'Joker', Freya decided to bring Cami back to life for the Mikaelsons and for my will. This is probably one of the best days in my life and I am infinitely grateful to Freya. Nevertheless, I wonder whether my future husband might have had a hand in it. At the thought of the man waiting at the altar just a few meters away from me, a thousand butterflies fly around in my stomach trying to stir up my emotions. Now I really start to cry, whereupon Cami hands me lightning fast a handkerchief, so that my make-up does not completely smudge. I used to never understand the movies in which women always cry at their wedding, but I guess I'm one of them myself now. That's just too overwhelming. Soon I will be married to the person I love above all else and will finally be able to spend my whole life with him without being constantly thrown back and then standing there without anything. 

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and I turn around. Carefully a dark-skinned man peeps through the door to us: "Are the ladies ready?" Immediately I nod, but Cami looks around indecisively. Suspiciously I squint my eyes together and look at the woman next to me: "What's the matter?" "As much as I'd like to, I can't get out," sadly the Barkeeprin looks at me: "Vampires and sunlight don't get along so well. " A broad smile scurries over my lips and I walk over to my bag rather slowly because of my high shoes. Fortunately I had already expected problems of this kind, which is why I prepared myself. With my nimble fingers I pull out a small box wrapped in wrapping paper and hand it to Cami with the words: "I know that it is more common to give gifts to the bridal couple, but in my opinion this was quite appropriate". Cami looks at me in amazement, but then opens the gift without turning her searching, suspicious gaze away from me. A mischievous smile steps on my lips. When Cami unpacks it and realizes what it is, her eyes start to shine: "Wow, Davina." Since when can you do that?" In her reaction to the glowing daylight ring, which gives her the ability to roam around outdoors during the day. "For some time now," I admit with a grin. "Can we go now?", Marcel, who has put on his best suit, urges me to shake his hand. I grasp her joyfully, whereupon he leads me through the big corridor. Immediately after the application, I called my best friend and surrogate father, who was in New York with Rebekah Mikaelson at the time, and asked him to take on the role of my real father for me and bring me down the aisle. We stop in front of a large wooden door, which makes me ask him in surprise: "What is it? Why don't you go on?" "I just wanted to warn you," he whispers. I have worry lines on my forehead: "What of?" "You know, I'm not here alone today," he explains. When I don't look like I understand, he continues quietly: "Hope and Freya have broken the spell on Kol's siblings." This time I check it immediately: "You are here? The Mikaelsons are here?" For a moment it feels like the ground is being torn from under my feet. The people who made Kol and I suffer so much just show up at our wedding? You're not even invited! Marcel reaches for my hands: "Please don't get upset. Rebekah really wanted to be there. She's missed so many family events already. " Family events? Is this really just fun for this family. Maybe Kol and I really should have emigrated to Madagascar. There would have been a much smaller chance they'd find us. Nevertheless, I know that Marcel is right. Rebekah was destroyed by Klaus for a much greater part of her life, so maybe I shouldn't do the same to her now. Besides, we were friends once, even if for a short time and when I think about it, she is, besides Kol and Freya of course, my favourite Mikaelson. Why do I always get into these situations? I just want to get married. "Well, who else is here?" I keep asking, at least to be prepared. "Elijah and Hope," he says gently. That's not enough for me. One more question on my tongue: "What about Klaus this son of a bitch?" In my words Marcel has to laugh briefly: "He has said that he will not come today. He doesn't want to destroy the moment!" Surprise creeps up on my face. That doesn't sound like Klaus. Normally, he'd make a joke out of ruining this for us, too. "Now come before any of you change your minds," Marcel asks in a good mood. I must have misunderstood his words when I asked in shock: "Oh my God! Did he suggest something like that, Marcel?" Marcel quickly understands that my fear is probably meant seriously and tries to calm me down again: "No, no, that was just so said. Kol loves you and won't suddenly change his mind!" But his words don't make it any better. My breath goes quickly and I hold on to his muscular right arm: "And what if he hasn't come at all?" 

Marcel quickly opens the big wooden doors in front of which we just stood to interrupt my thoughts. Shocked I look at him, but the vampire just rakes himself in my ear and whispers to me: "Stop worrying so much. He's right there at the altar waiting for you. " He stretches out his left arm a bit and points to my beautiful future husband, who stands there in the middle of nature and is just waiting for me. The trembling of his hands tells me he's as nervous as I am. Tears of joy begin to roll down my cheeks uncontrollably. I quickly wipe it off with the back of my hand and then take my first step. Slowly I walked through the row of my guests to my future one. We decided on a wedding in nature because my powers are particularly strong here. I invited all the people I love so much. Even the ones I love less. My maids of honor have lined up in a row a few yards from Kol. They all, Hayley, Cami and Freya, wear green and white dresses and Freya slowly makes several small flowers sprout out of the ground for her witch powers, whose smell really enchants my nose. Next to Kol stands our best friend Josh and Vincent takes over the priest's job for us. He's taken a special Internet course for that. In front I carefully climb the stairs after Marcel let me go and join Rebekah, who sits next to Elijah and Hope and smiles at me friendly. Elijah and Hope also look happy and smile at me. These gestures surprise me beastly, because they apparently really do not intend to break anything.

When I arrived on the stone platform, which was built here in the great outdoors especially for and for me, Kol takes my hands in his and his teeth come out as he smiles at me: "Hey, honey!". "Hello," I say in reverence. Vincent begins with his rehearsed speech: "We have gathered today to be there when Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson enter into the marriage. These two have gone through the most difficult situations together and have even survived death. Now I ask you Kol Mikaelson. Do you promise to nurse, honor, love and protect Davina Claire in all situations, good times and bad?" "Yes, I promise," he says to me, "I promise you'll never have to go through what you've been through before!" "Davina Claire? Do you swear to care for, honor, love and protect Kol Mikaelson in good times and bad," Vincent continues, although Kol would certainly have so many more to say. "I swear to take care of Kol no matter what the situation," I say and then turn again to my future husband: "I will use all my power, all my love to protect you and make you happy as long as you want me by your side! He laughs quietly: "I will always want you by my side, Davina!" "You may now exchange the rings," the wichter explains. Josh leaves his place to the right of Kol and passes us the pillow on which the rings are located. The gaze of my now soon newly wed husband rests continuously on me as he pushes the beautiful ring, with the blue stone, onto my finger. I also only look at him when I do the same. If I had the time, I would only look at him for hours and never look away from him again. His sight just makes me completely happy and makes me forget everything else. We don't care about Vincent's other words anymore. When he says "You may kiss the bride now", he gently drags me to him and places his soft, sweet lips on mine. As we kiss, several loud noises sound and a few seconds later fireworks light up the sky. We both look up at the same time and start to laugh. Only at the edge I notice that people around us are clapping, but that doesn't interest me. Nothing seems important, except my husband holding me and never letting me go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
